12 Pains of Christmas DBZ Style!
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: The name says all! Read and prepare for a Good laugh! Rated T For some bad Language!


**The 12 pain of X-mas: DBZ Style  
>(Origonal Song by Bob Rivers)<strong>

**The 1st thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Goku**: Is finding a Christmas tree!

**The 2nd thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Oolong: **Wrapping all the presents..!

**Goku:** And finding a christmas tree!

**The 3rd thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Gohan: **Fake Santas at the mall!

**Oolong: **How many damn presents are here?

**Goku: **And finding a christmas tree! Where the Fuck are they?

**The 4th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Vegeta:** Eating Bulma's cooking!

**Gohan: **That santa's beard is brown! WTF?

**Oolong: **Wrapping christmas pr- *gets wrapped in the tape*

**Goku: **And finding a Chrsitmas tree! Does this planet even have any!

**The 5th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Krillin: **5 Months of Bills!

**Vegeta: **Are you trying to poison me woman?

**Gohan: **That santa's not jolly! He's EMO!

**Oolong: ***Grumbles* If Goku can wrap all of his presents than so can I!

**Goku: **And finding a Christmas tree! What? There are NONE? FUCK!

**The 6th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Chibi Goten, Trunks and Marron: **Daddy I want some candy!

**Krillin:** 5 months of bills! *sees 18 buy somthing else* Damnit! I'm broke!

**Vegeta: ***Food Blows up***** Ahhh! Woman! You set my hair on fire!

**Gohan: **Did that santa just diss christmas..?

**Oolong: **Did this pile get bigger?

**Goku: **And finding a christmas tree! Damn! Maybe I can wish for one! *runs off to find dragon balls*

**The 7th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**ChiChi: **Batteries not included!

**Chibis: **BUY ME SOMTHING!

**Krillin: **No honey we cant afford it!

**Vegeta: **I am NOT eating this!

**Gohan: **Santa's not Mexican!

**Oolong: **Wait...Now I have to wrap all the presents for Bulma's Family too? DAMNIT!

**Goku: **And finding the dragon balls so I can get ChiChi a christmas tree!

**The 8th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Roshi: **Stupid Tv Specials!

**Chichi: **I need batteries for Gohans new study program!

**Chibis: **I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

**Krillin: **18 give me back my credit cards!

**Vegeta: **Woman! You're insane if you think I'm eating that! It moved!

**Gohan: **This is getting rediculous!

**Oolong: **AVALANCE! *****Boxes fall on him and bury him*****

**Goku: **Where the Fuck is Shenron! I want my Wish!

**The 9th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Bulma: **Office christmas parties!

**Roshi: **Stupid Santa! Where are the girls?

**Chichi: **No batteries! Goku Go wish for some Batteries!

**Chibis: ***All three cry and Throw a HUGE fit*

**Krillin: **Whadya men they were declined?

**Vegeta: **Hell! Kakkarot could cook better than this!

**Gohan: **Uhmm...that's a girl santa...

**Oolong: **Does this pile ever end?

**Goku: **And finding a Christmas tree! Arise Shenron and Grant me my wish! NOW!

**The 10th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Chiaotzu: **Wearing stupid costumes!

**Bulma: **Do we even know half od theese people?

**Roshi: **I want my porn!

**Chichi: ***Grabs frying pan of DOOM* GOKU where are those batteries!

**Chibis: **MOMMY! DADDY YELLED AT ME!

**Krillin: **No! Don't cut them up!

**Vegeta: ***eye twitches*

**Gohan: **Mom!

**Oolong: **How am I supposed to wrap this?

**Goku: **I wish for a Christmas tree!

**The 11th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**Shenron:** Granting stupid wishes!

**Chiaoutzu: **I'm not wearing _THAT!_

**Bulma: **Why me?

**Roshi: **The play boy channel is all infomercials!

**ChiChi: **Fine! I'll ask Bulma! *calls her* What? You don't? DAMNIT!

**Chibis: **I WANT A MR. SATAN DOLL!

**Krillin: **Bills! Bills! Kami the bills! *cries*

**Vegeta: ***Throws the food at Bulma going Super Saiyan* _**I SAID I'M NOT EATING THIS! **_

**Gohan: **I should have just mailed my letters to Santa..! *Anger is rising*

**Oolong: **Some one get me a beer and a porno magazine!

**Goku: **I still need a Christmas tree Shenron!

**The 12th thing at X-mas that's such a pain to me:**

**All: **Singing Christmas Carols!

**Shenron: **You know what? I'm not granting a wish for a Stupid Christmas tree!

**Chiaoutzu: **Don't you DARE put that on me! *Runs away from Tien who is tying to Dress him up as Rudolph*

**Bulma: **Fuck it! Host your own damn Christmas party!

**Roshi: **Mrs Clause Is not SEXY!

**Chichi: ***goes to store*** **All sold out... *****Anger rises enough to show her true power making a Res Aura surround her*_ **FUCK!**_

**Chibis: **I WANNA GO HOME!

**Krillin: **I'm gonna be in debt for the rest of my life!

**Vegeta: ***sill in SSJ form* _**GAH! I'M GETTING TAKE OUT! **_*calls for Pizza*

**Gohan: ***anger has reaches his limit* _**FUCK THIS! I'M GOING HOME!**_ *Blows up face Santa and flies home*

**Oolong: ***laughs* F-Finally...I'm do- *Gets more Packages thrown infront of him* GAH!

**Goku: **I'm still trying to find a Christmas tree! *Lands next to his house which is surrounded by trees* There was one here all along? *Faceplants*

**-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-**

Merry Early Xmas!

I don't own Bob Rivers's Twisted Christmas tune The 12 Pains of Christmas Or Akira Toriyama's DBZ!

Read and Review!


End file.
